


The Grotto

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: This story has been stewing in one form or another since Wonder Woman. If you’ve seen the movie, you know the scene I’m referring to. Prince Christopher of San Franciscoland is awaiting the arrival of a potential Consort, Prince James of Riversideland. Impatient, he goes to take a bath in the grotto underneath San Franscisoland. There, he finds a juicy morsel he just can’t resist. Don’t own them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Another Prince, mother?” Chris grumbled. “Can’t I just find someone I like?”

Diana smiled knowingly at her son. “I could, but your marriage contact with Cynthia is up. She bore you the three children and has decided not to renew the contract. She is leaving next week, and will go with your second daughter and everything we promised her when she married you. You need someone else. We do remember your escapades before you married her,” she reminded him not so gently.

Marriage contracts were magically binding in his world. Once signed, one could not engage in any kind of sexual activity not listed in the contract until it expired. Cynthia had been understanding. She had secretly written into the contract that they could both choose other partners of their choosing twice a year. Now, the contract had expired. Cynthia was returning to the life she had before she was a princess with the daughter she was promised in the contract. She left behind a daughter and son, heirs to the heir to the throne. Now, he was free to find someone more to his own liking, preferably male. Only, his mother had already seen ahead. “Mom, I appreciate what you’ve done for me,” Chris started.

“Chris, was I right about Cynthia?” Chris nodded. “Can you just trust me, for once? I’ve seen Prince James, I think you’ll find him much to your liking,” she asked.

Chris nodded. His mother asked so little of him. He could give the other man a chance. “I’m going down to the grotto to take a bath,” he grumbled.

Diana gave him a small smile as he left, “Don’t forget he’s arriving officially at 2!” She laughed as she heard him grumble more.

Chris found himself relaxing just thinking about the warm natural waters of the grotto. They were open to all the occupants of the palace, whether they were servant or king, and men and women often mixed together. Sure, they occasionally got together down there, but most often you could see them sitting side-by-side, butt naked, and talking. He found to off-duty maids dressing in a room set aside for that as he entered. There was no formality down here, really difficult to manage in the buff. They smiled and greeted him as they finished dressing. “He’s really cute,” he heard one say.

“I know, but he wouldn’t even look at us. He’s either shy, or doesn’t like girls,” the other replied with a laugh. Chris raised an eyebrow as the two gave him a knowing glance. He was suddenly very curious as to whom they were speaking.

He entered the grotto and found himself looking at the top bath and a very clean foot. One the was getting cleaner by the second as a rag scrubbed at the big toe. “Mind if I join you?” he asked before mounting the steps. He heard a loud splash as a pair of blue eyes peered over the side at him. “Hi,” he said as he reached the top.

“Uh, hi,” the man replied as he moved over to make room. “Do women always come and join you in the baths?” he asked nervously, looking around.

“Yeah, that’s the way the King set it up. He felt it would be a level playing field. You’ll find everybody in here at one point or another. Often, they’re just talking about family, home, what the kids did in school today,” Chris slid into the water beside him. The blue water bubbled up around them and spilled over the sides into the pools below. “New here?”

“Yeah, uhm, I just arrived with Prince James’ entourage,” the young man mumbled, avoiding his eyes. Chris, for his part, couldn’t help but wish that this WAS Prince James. The man was tall, lean, and lanky. He had blonde hair and the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen. He almost felt like he was drowning in them.

“Are you shy around women?” Chris asked politely as he picked up his own foot and started to scrub between the toes.

“Not interested,” the man said. Chris turned and looked at him. “I don’t like women like that.”

Chris could feel his manhood rise to the occasion. Instead, he continued to scrub at the foot as if it had offended him in some way. Suddenly, he could feel the man’s light touch along his spine sending shockwaves up and down him. “Like what you see?” Chris asked with barely held restraint. He let go of the foot and turned to see the man leaning comfortably against the back of the pool his arms bent and hooked on the sides.

“Well, I am enjoying the view,” he replied. Chris leaned back and joined him, not bothering to hide his erection. “You seem to be enjoying it too,” he said with a wicked smirk.

Chris looked at him for a long moment before turning to the handsome stranger and kissing him. It seemed like an electric current jolted the both of them as their lips touched. The younger man’s spine stiffened and his lips parted. In the back of his mind Chris knew this was significant, but his mind refused to go there as his tongue plunged to the other man’s mouth. He wished this wasn’t going to be just a passing tryst as his mouth hungrily broke from the man’s mouth and started to nibble on his neck. For his part the man was breathing in short pants and clutching the edge of the pool as if he were hanging on for dear life. Chris’ hand swam toward the young man’s cock and touched it as it jerked in response.

This was the most insane thing Chris could think of. He didn’t even know this man yet it felt like they belonged together. The man’s hands wandered around and down, cupping Chris’ own hard on. Chris gripped his legs, pulling them apart so his body was between them and then pulled them both back so he was sitting on the ground and the man was sitting on top of him. With little thought the man raised himself up so he could press his lips against Chris’ again. Chris pulled his manhood up against the other man’s entrance and pushed his way in.

Chris had heard of this kind of magic. It was called soul magic. It was even possible through this kind of magic for children to be conceived, or so he’d heard. That thought fled his mind as his cock was suddenly fully inside the other man. The man gasped with the completion, and then moaned as he leaned forward sucking at Chris’ wet skin. His arms loosely wound around his neck. Nothing could prepare him for this as their movements melded together. The contractions of the younger man’s insides making it feel like heaven. Suddenly, with a grunt, he let loose and could feel the other man’s jerking manhood in time with his.

They clung together like this for several moments before slowly breaking apart. As magical as it had been, Chris knew it had to end. Slowly, the younger man got to his feet and departed the grotto. Chris eventually followed knowing he had to greet Prince James.

Chris dressed in his court best, he had been in the military so he was in his full regalia. Everything was arranged. Tradition spoke that his back would be turned to the entrance until Prince James had greeted the King and Queen. He felt a lump in his throat as he heard the herald, “Your Majesties, Prince James of Riversideland requests an audience.

Chris heard the whispers as the doors opened and firm but light steps entered the room. He heard the Prince greet his parents and his mother’s sly remarks. “Alright, Chris, come, meet Prince James.

Chris managed to keep calm as he turned and looked at the man he’d encountered in the grotto hours earlier. He smiled as he greeted the Prince. “Hello, James, I have the feeling that we’re going to get along just fine.”

“Yeah, me too,” James replied. “Call me Jim.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just felt there needed to be another chapter. Enjoy! Don’t own them.

Someone was knocking on the door. They were persistent about it. Chris was fully engaged with enjoying his new fiancée and someone was ruining it. “Go away!” he finally shouted at the door, not bothering to get up. Jim laughed, equally unwilling to unwind himself from the bedsheets, much less Chris’s arms.

“But Your Highness! It’s about Prince James!” the whiny voice of some functionary sounded through the door.

“What about him?” Chris asked, suddenly curious. Jim nibbled a place guaranteed to distract him and Chris let him.

“He’s gone missing!” the functionary whined back. “We can’t find him! We’re afraid he’s fled the palace again!”

“Again?” Chris asked Jim. “You’ve that before?”

“You’re the…” Jim paused, appearing to count on his fingers to keep track of the number, “Sixteenth Prince or Princess my parents have tried to betroth me to,” Jim finally answered.

“Sixteenth?” Chris asked incredulously.

“I’m the younger son, the spare so to speak. Sam has married a perfectly respectable girl and has produced four heirs. So, it’s been time to get me out of the way,” Jim replied. “You’re the first one I’ve snuck out of my room and into theirs.” Chris laughed completely forgetting about the functionary hovering outside. Jim gasped and moaned beside him as he turned over on his other side. Chris’ fingers reached deep inside him causing him to buck against him with pleasure.

Suddenly, Chris heard his mother’s voice, “Chris, is Jim in there with you?” Jim let out a loud moan as Chris hit his sweet spot. Chris heard Diana chuckle, “I’ll take that for a yes. I think another marriage contract is in order,” he heard her say just loud enough for them both to hear as she drifted away from the door, hopefully taking the whiny functionary with her.

“Thank you, Mother,” Chris whispered as he thrust himself into Jim. Jim’s smooth skin felt like silk under his hands. He reached forward and grasped Jim’s cock in one hand and placed the other on Jim’s shoulder. Jim’s head was thrown back as he panted. Chris used the on hand to turn his face toward him and kissed him. Jim opened his mouth again without hesitation as Chris’ cock hit deep inside him. The ebb and flow of feelings as they moved together, lost in each other souls. They both climaxed together as Chris pulled Jim closer nestling together in his bed. “You’re not returning to your apartment or Riversideland again, Jim,” Chris whispered in his ear.

Jim rolled over and burrowed into his arms. “Good,” Jim whispered.

“Is your priest a magician?” Jim asked curiously.

“Wondering if we have a soul bond?” Chris asked. Jim nodded. “He is, and I don’t know. I’m willing to find out,” Chris murmured as he rained kisses over Jim’s face. Jim sighed and relaxed further. They’d leave wondering for another day. Tonight was theirs to enjoy and explore.


End file.
